cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
6-2: The Princess's Maid
Level Summary Thia questions Pecoo about reporting the Tokimeki theives to Virgo's Princess. The group then travels to the castle and meets Porri. Story Start Pecoo: The thieves escaped with our precious Tokimeki! Toni: Maybe if you weren't so distracted with the tea party... Thia: Hey, lay off her. Pecoo, shouldn't you report the theft to your Princess? Pecoo: Well, you can't see her so easily, even if you go to the castle and ask and ask and ask... Thia: Why not? Is she really that busy? Alcio: She would be, being a Princess. Or maybe commoners aren't allowed audiences? Pecoo: But I have an idea! I'll ask my friend Flora for advice. She'll know what to do. I'll bet she can even help get back our stolen Tokimeki. Yes, I'm sure she will! Thia: It's good you have a resourceful friend like that. but you might need the Princess's help, too... How about I go to the castle and see if I can get in to see her? Pecoo: Okay, if you don't mind! I'll show you the way. Come on! Thia: That's okay, we can see the castle from here. Hey, Pecco! Are you listening? - Pecoo: Hellooo, it's me, Pecoo, the tea-time maid! Thia: Huff... Huff... She's so fast! Toni: Maybe we just need more exercise. That cake probably didn't help either! Alcio: You two okay? ???: Oh dear. Give me a moment and I'll get you towels and some water. Thia: Uhm... Hi? Who might you be? Porri: I'm Porri, personal maid to PrincessDoll Serpina. It's a pleasure to meet you. Pecoo: This here is Thia. She wants to meet the Princess. Porri: Oh, Pecoo, let her speak for herself! I see you have the CocoDoll ring, so you must understand..I will need to make sure you are fit to see the Princess. In other words, you must prove your sincerity and purity. A natural, casual outfit should do the trick. Alcio: You make it sound easy, but that sharp look in your eyes... Thia: I think she just has high standards. I mean, look at her! Alcio: Yeah... Her outfit is cute all over but also good taste and refined. Thia: (I'd like to have her in my Unit, but I bet she;s already in another one.) No time for daydreaming! I need to think of a pure and casual outfit!. End Porri: Goodness gracious, aren't you cute! I can tell from your outfit that you've got some experience. Yes.. You are worthy of meeting our Princess Serpina. However... There is a problem. The Princess herself turns away most people who come to her. Thia: (Alcio was right, this Princess doesn't mingle with ordinary folk.) But I have a matter of top urgency to discuss with her... Porri: Looks like you're determined to see this through. I'll present your case to her and try my best to get you an audience. I must warn you, however, she's been absent since morning. Perhaps you could help me to find her? Thia: No problem. You hear that, Toni? We're all going to search for the Princess! Toni: There you go, deciding for all if us... I'll look behind the castle. - Toni: Let's get started... Oh, hold on... ???: What do I do now...? Toni: (Who's she?)